Selfish
by Anniky
Summary: Todo lo que ha ocurrido antes no me importa. Yo seguiría aferrada a él todo el tiempo que me lo permitiese y aún más.


**Selfish**

_Oye, esto es un problema_. Intenté recordarme este detalle, pero el intento fue débil. Esto no evitó que disfrutara del asombroso placer que me producía sentir sus fríos colmillos sobre la caliente y palpitante piel de mi cuello.

_Pro-ble-ma_. Con un esfuerzo descomunal logré colocar esa palabra en mi mente, como un enorme cartel luminoso de color turquesa.

Evidentemente no sirvió de nada. Simplemente lo apagué.

Dios, que débil soy.

-...en serio Jess, te juro que se lo dije, ¿quíen iba pensar que reaccionaría así? Está claro que...

La chorrada que fuese a decir se me quedó en los labios semiabiertos. Porque un tío, que problamente sería rechazado como modelo por ser demasiado guapo, entró al local.

Me sería muy dificil definirlo. Yo utilizaría la palabra "perfecto", pero me sentiría mal por quedarme corta. Para mí es un todo indescriptible. Por mucho que me esforzara sólo conseguiría poner cara de estúpida embobada y no diría nada. En cualquier momento en el que lo recuerde se me pone esa cara, y las miradas de preocupación-miedo que me dirige la gente a mi alrededor lo confirma.

Me aferré a su delicada mano sin dudarlo en cuanto me la tendió, y dejé que me guiara hacia el exterior, mientras mi amiga Jess no salía de su asombro y evitaba babear delante de él. Desde entonces no nos hemos separado más que unas horas.

Era una sensación extraña, como si un increíble y potente imán me pegase a él, y yo no tenía la fuerza suficiente, ni física ni mental, como para intentar separarme. A la media hora de verle cesé en mi posible esfuerzo.

Han pasado 7 días desde entonces. Hacíamos de todo, y todo normal, nunca he pasado tanto tiempo fuera de mi casa ni he andado tanto por mi ciudad. Ni siquiera sabía que existían muchos lugares a los que él me llevó. Y claro, eso mi madre lo notó, sobretodo porque yo no era chica de salir mucho, prefería dedicarme a otras cosas más interesantes y peligrosas. Al segundo día me estaba inquiriendo sobre mis salidas. Buena pregunta. Me escaquée como pude y esquivé las siguientes preguntas corriendo, literalmente. ¿Qué le decía? ¡Si ni siquiera yo sabía qué estaba haciendo, ni porqué! Todo había ocurrido muy rápido y de forma natural, como si una fuerza mayor le hubiese llevado hasta mí aquella noche. De lo único de lo que estaba convencida es que la perfección de Samuel (ese era su grandioso nombre, me lo dijo cuando le agarré la mano) no era humano, por lo tanto o era un vampiro o yo estaba en coma y él era mi ángel de la guarda. La primera opción la confirmaría a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando volví a encontrarme con él, estaba sonriendo, como siempre. Un par de segundos después empezó a reirse. Yo estaba completamente segura que de mí (aunque el afirmase solemnemente que era conmigo). Era increible como una mueca mía le hacía reirse a carcajadas. Ante esto lo único que podía hacer era quedarme embobada, volviendo a asustar a la gente que pasaba por mi lado. Sonará extraño, pero nada más verlo pensé que no era humano, no solo por su belleza, que era apabulladora, sino por sus movimientos ágiles, su respiración pausada, por sus ojos: esos ojos celestes en los que parecía que podrías ahogarte si te sumergías demasiado, no eran humanos. Mientras pensaba esto mirándole fijamente, la frase se me escapó de los labios. Esa pregunta que me hacía continuamente y no paraba de marearme mientras daba vueltas por mi cabeza. Realmente me lo estaba preguntando más a mi misma, qué a él.

-¿Eres un vampiro?

Siguió sonriendo, ¿eso era que si? O pensaba que era tonta...también podría darse esa opción.

-Si

Su expresión no cambió ni un ápice. Y seguimos andando cogidos de la mano por ese parque. Ni siquiera la mía cambió. Continué contemplándole con cara de felicidad mientras dejaba que él me guiara. No quería pensar en nada más.

Sé que me debería haber sorprendido. Si era un vampiro, ¿por qué podía estar a la luz? ¿Cómo es que podía controlar su sed de sangre? ¿los vampiros podían ser tan encantadoramente amables e increiblemente atractivos? No sé si eso es normal en un vampiro. Yo es que soy más de hombres lobo.

Ah, por cierto, no es ironía.

La historia se remonta a 1020 exactamente. Desde entonces, todos mis ascentros empezaron a tener un increíble sentido para detectar desde una gran distancia a fieros licántropos. No se sabe ni cómo ni porqué, pero es así, y de momento no se ha saltado ninguna generación. Mi madre, mi abuela, mi tatarabuela,...Curiosamente solo afecta a las mujeres, tenemos ese "don" como decía mi abuela que "nos hace capaces de hasta matar a un hombre lobo con la mirada". Evidentemente es muy exagerada, pero es cierto que los notamos y no solemos achatarnos ante ellos, no por lo menos cuando vamos bien armadas. Es sorprendente como desde pequeña ya me habían enseñado a como distinguirlos y atacarlos. Aunque más increible es que los licántropos existan. Pero a estas altura todo parece posible.

Es curioso como no creo en lo que no he visto. Quizá bastante tengo con el conocimiento de algunas criaturas (hadas y hombres lobo, entre otros), como para pensar en la existencia de muchas más. Pero una vez que lo compruebo, no me afecta ni lo más mínimo. Lo mismo en un par de días me encuentro un unicornio. Por eso, abrazarme a un vampiro en mi lo único que suscitaba era pasión, y algo de miedo.

Me había dejado en la puerta del cine. Sería más correcto que le había obligado a hacerlo.

-No te voy a dejar sola. Te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

Incluso aunque su tono era serio, su expresión se mantenía radiante con su preciosa sonrisa. Lo cual me hacía mucho más dificil instarle a dejar irme sola. Suspiré feliz por su negación.

-Pero si vivo al lado, no tardaré más de 10 minutos.

Utilicé un tonito lastimero. Vi una pizca de desconcierto en sus ojos. Evité mirarle mucho, o mis fuerzas flaquearían y me hundiría en sus ojos. Simplemente hoy no podía venir, ni hacercarse a mi casa. Mi madre sabía lo que era (no sé cómo, pero así era), y posiblemente prepararía un arsenal de ajos, balas de plata y otros chismes que hubiese leído en alguna leyenda. Yo no estaba segura de que pudiese afectarle a él, pero por si acaso, no quería que se acercase.

-Está bien.

No sé como aceptó, pero lo hizo. Y antes de lo que esperaba. Me enfadé un poco por su no insistencia.

Me levanté sobre la punta de mis pies y le dí un beso en los que esperaba frios labios. Aunque no fue así, una intensa ola de calor me recorrió. A él no se que le pasó, pero la sonrisa se le fue y se quedó aún más pálido, si es que era posible. Un poco asustada por su reacción, me despedí con la mano y corrí hacia la calle que había a la izquierda.

Empecé a tararear una canción para no pensar en lo que había hecho. Caminaba veloz por la oscura calle que era un atajo hacia mi casa. Un cartel de neón en el que solo se leían algunas letras estaba iluminado, a pesar de que ese local estaba cerrado. Aceleré aún más el paso.

Nunca antes nos habíamos besado. Cogernos de la mano, abrazarnos, pero nunca un beso. Ahora canté a pleno pulmón la canción para enviar lejos de mí las preguntas, por lo menos hasta que llegase a casa.

-Knock knock knocking on heaven's doors!

El bis se me quedó en la garganta, junto a una desagradable sensación. Me ardía la nariz y me palpitaba insistentemente la sien.

Tenía una forma de detectarlos bastante dolorosa, pero muy eficaz, nunca lo confundiría con una fuerte jaqueca o un pestilente olor.

Estaban muy cerca. No entendía como no los había notado antes. Me temblaban las rodillas, ¡las piernas enteras! A cada paso que daba más nerviosa me ponía. No estaba segura de mí mísma, no iba correctamente armada. Siete segundos más tarde dos impresionantes hombres lobo estaban en frente de mi. No me dio tiempo a examinarlos detenidamente, pues esos segundos podían significar mi vida.

Disparé al lobo de la derecha con una rapidez insólita. El miedo me estaba haciendo actuar de forma más urgente. Soltó un horrible alarido que me heló la sangre. Pero esto no me paralizó, para cuando oí el sordo golpe de su caía al suelo ya estaba corriendo. Corría, corría desesperada y no pensaba parar. Si me cogía, estaba muerta. Solo me quedaban un par de balas y el lobo podría esquivarlas perfectamente sin el factor sorpresa. Notaba las pisadas, hasta que no las volví a escuchar. Eso hizo estremecerme de terror. Medio segundo después cayó sobre mí de forma estruendosa. Noté tres costillas rotas. Y había tenido suerte.

Después del zarpazo en el estómago, de toda la sangre que salía a borbotones de mi vientre y entrever al lobo jadeando y huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas de forma borrosa, me encuentro en esta situación.

Ahora más lúcida, sigo notando sus colmillos clavándose más y más en mi cuello. Y yo soy incapaz de apartarlo, no tiene nada que ver con la obvia diferencia entre nuestras fuerzas, simplemente, no quiero.

No sé que pasará en unos minutos. Solo sé que lo único que quiero ahora es aferrarme más a Samuel, todo lo que pueda, ser uno con él. Y eso es lo que hago, agarro su camisa como si la vida me fuera en ello, seguramente así es. Sé que ha soltado una risita a mi acción, como respuesta se apreta más contra mi, lo que hace que la fría pared en la que estoy empotrada me devuelva algo más de cordura, pero no la suficiente. Noto como sigo sangrando por la herida, pero el placer supera al dolor, o quizá debería decir que se entremezcla. Todo empieza a darme vueltas y aún así sigo sonriendo.

Todo lo que ha ocurrido antes no me importa. Ya podría surgir la horrible guerra entre vampiros y licántropos que las profecías rezaban, que a mi eso me da exactamente igual. Yo seguiría aferrada a él todo el tiempo que me lo permitiese y aún más.

Por cierto, me llamo Hannah Wells, pero con todo lo que está sucediendo, ¿qué más da mi nombre?


End file.
